Everybody's Fool
by Kikyous Revenge
Summary: Yeah it's another one of those songfics about after Kagome see's Inuyasha kiss Kikyou, but without all the fluffiness, a lil OOC on Kagome's part but still PUHLEEZ R&R!


A/n: Yay! Second songfic, a little less on the romance between the main characters. Maybe a little OOC? And still Evanecsence! Cuz I'm obsessed with them now.  
  
Disclaminer: Don't own Inuyasha characters, don't own Evanecsence lyrics.  
  
-} Perfect by nature, icons of self-indulgence {-  
  
Kagome: It's always Kikyou, he always goes for Kikyou, but who would blame him. In his eyes I'm nothing but an inferior reincarnation.  
  
-} Just what we all need, more lies about a world that, never was and never will be {-  
  
Kagome: I have no reason for being here; this world just complicates my life. I'll go home and seal up the well. Kikyou can find the rest of the jewel shards.  
  
-} Have you no shame, don't you see me? {-  
  
Kagome: Yeah and if I was dumb, kissing a girl in front of another girl that's been taking care of you all this time can't be a more clear sign to just leave. You may have been under a spell but you damn well still had your memories.  
  
-} You know you've got everybody fooled {-  
  
Kikyou: So you care about this girl more then me, but she doesn't know. And you told her that you loved me, how much longer do you think it will be before she will hate you?  
  
-} Look here she comes now, bow down and stare in wonder {-  
  
Kagome: Every single time she comes you just have to go with her, every single time someone mentions her, you practically kill him or her if they don't give you answers.  
  
-} Oh how we love you, no flaws when you're pretending {-  
  
Kikyou: We both cared for you in some way, but you rescue her when you could've been with me, but then again you have made it clear to everyone of your friends that you would immediately abandon them once you've sensed me near.  
  
-} But I know she, never was and never will be {-  
  
Kikyou: She's leaving now, all because of you! But she never belonged here, and now she never will.  
  
-} You don't know how you've betrayed me, but somehow you've got everybody fooled {-  
  
Kagome: I can blame myself for being so stupid, but I can blame you for making me believe you actually cared.  
  
-} Without the mask, where will you hide? {-  
  
Kagome: So now we all know that you care for Kikyou and would ditch us to go to hell with her. I shouldn't have saved you, because you belong there.  
  
-} Can't find yourself, lost in your lie {-  
  
Kikyou: And you can't have both of us, even though that's what it seems what you want. We're not the same person, even though we have the same soul. But all your problems were just caused by you. And you can't solve them without hurting someone.  
  
-} I know the truth now {-  
  
Kagome: So am I just something that got in the way of you and her.  
  
-} I know who you are {-  
  
Kikyou: But of course, in the end, you would always say that you love me.  
  
-} And I don't love you anymore {-  
  
Kagome: Even though, I would've stayed with you and stuck it through till the end. But now, I hate you.  
  
-} It never was and never will be, you're not real and you can't save me {-  
  
Kagome: Every time you saved my life, in my own imaginary world, I thought that you truly cared about me as a friend. But I guess I'm just a jewel detector, and you really want to hurt all these people to become a youkai.  
  
-} And somehow now you're everybody's fool {-  
  
Kikyou: She's left, and I'll be here waiting for you. You made her go away, it was your entire fault, and your friends all know.  
  
A/n: I'm a Kikyou-hater, it's just what I thought they were thinking. Actually I'm not sure if they were thinking about him or actually talking to him. I dunno whatever you imagined it to be. Please don't flame me, I have a weak ego, if you didn't like it put a simple I didn't like it. I just thought I would put something that's like not a romance between the main characters. And I know Kagome is OOC but she was really pissed and whatnot! So review!  
  
P.S: Sorry if this idea and song was used somewhere else, I don't exactly read every fanfic. 


End file.
